My Happy Ending
by Moonlite Roses
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts after being kicked out of her old school for fighting. A long the lines of catching up she falls head over heals for . . . you gonna have to read it!
1. Ice Mice and Pepper Imps

My Happy Ending  
  
Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is the Guru of the Harry Potter saga, not me. I just use her characters as puppets in my nastily good stories.  
  
Ancient Jedi Mind Trick: You will read this story. You will love it. Then you will Review. He He  
  
Chapter 1  
The New Girl Christina walked down the station to platform 9 3/4, with her mum at her side. Her dad was with his Ministry associates talking about stupid Minister of Magic work. Luckely he was walking infront of her and her mother. When they got to Platform 9 3/4,Christina and her mum went first. Stepping onto the train her father followed with her luggage.  
  
"Be good." Her father said pecking her head.  
  
"I will if you will." she said threatingly.  
  
She looked for a compartment. Seeing as the only one she found had a blonde hair boy in it. She knocked on the door. She saw the boy slide the door open and he eyes widen.  
  
"Um . . . everywhere else is full. Do you mind?" she said softly , pointing to the empty seat infront of him.  
  
"No . . . " he trailed saking his head.  
  
"Does that mean no I cant sit there or no you don't mind if I do?" she asking cumfusion building  
  
"No, you can sit there." he said.  
  
He help her put her trunk on the luggage rack. She sat down, put a wicker basket next to her and said:  
  
"My name is Christina Honeywell" stickin out her hand for him to shake.He did so.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said in his sexy calm vioce, "You can't be a first year." scanning her from head to foot. She was wearing muggle cothes. But he wasn't grossed out by it, which was odd. Anyway, she was wearing a white t-shirt type shirt that had buttons going half way down. two or three were undone, a light denim skirt that had stray threads. She also was wearing a necklace made of rowen berries, a braclet of tortoise shell and turquise earings. Her shoes were white trainers. Her eyes were blue, oceany, misty, stormy, icy blue. Thick dark brown hair was the last thing he registered before the train started moving.

I think I've just found my next victim Draco thought menisingly.  
  
"Well, yes and no. This is my first year at Hogwarts but not a magic schooling." she said sadly.  
  
"What year are you in, then?"  
  
"Fifth!"  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
She opened the door. A tall boy, with a slightly pudgy face stood in the door way. He was holding his trunk with his right hand and a toad in his left.  
  
"Hello!" Christina piped up, "can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, well there wasn't anywhere else to sit so I . . ." the boy said out of breath, noticing Malfoy he stamered, " . . . 'll be going to find another compartment." his face turning red.  
  
"NO, No you can sit with us!" Christina said.  
  
"No he can't!" Draco snapped almost childishly, "Go away Longbottom!"  
  
" Shut it!" Christina said. Sliding over to make room. She helped the boy put his stuff away and she sat back down.  
  
"I'm Christina, " she said shacking the boy's hand, "Honeywell"  
  
"Neville Longbottom"  
  
"What a name! Fascinating!" Christina said happly, she pulled out her wand and wrote the word NEVILLE in the air with what looked like water in fact the seemed to drip slightly onto the carpet. She then wrote the word: DRACO. She then sliced the words in half with her wand and they dissapeared.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh! Here!" Christina said, getting up, opening her trunk and pulling out a smal light blue-ish notebook. She handed it to Malfoy.  
  
"It's soaking wet!" he said to her. He opened the book names covered the parchment pages in blue ink.. When he reached the forth page his and Longbottom's name were infact there.  
  
"Its a Marine Memo Pad! Mum got it for my fifthteen birthday!" she said happily, "I collect names" she added.  
  
She turned her attention back to the wicker basket on the floor next to her.  
  
"What's in there?" Neville asked.  
  
"My pet kittin, Dib" she said taking a tabby kittin out of the basket. He had an Amethyst crystal hanging around his neck on a violet colored ribbon.  
  
"Dib?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Dib." she said smiling sweetly patting the little kittin. Seeing there confused faces she added, "Dib, the seven-year-old off of Invader Zim! Who has a little sister Gaz. Who he, Dib, always is stealing pizza and soda from? Please tell me you know that!" she said her face expressing a shocked emotion.  
  
"Must be a muggle-born." Draco said, his hopes of sleeping with her crashed to the floor.  
  
"Am not!" she said putting the cat away, 'I'm pure-blood and anyway what do you have agianst muggle-borns?"  
  
Neville leaned over and whispered " He has a reputation for hating all muggle-borns. Exspeacally Hermione Granger."  
  
She wrote the name HERMIONE in the air, sliced it and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"That's wrong on so many levels!"  
  
"I don't hate them " said trying really hard to make her like him agian, "I just don't agree with them."  
  
"All I have is Trevor," he said shoving his toad under her nose, "But I did get this!" turned to his right and pulled out a cactus looking plant with boils instead of spikes.  
  
"Is that a Mimbulus mimbletonia?" Christina asked excited.  
  
"Yeah!" Neville said looking at her in a different light. She suddenly look beautiful and intelligant and well, Neville couldn;t think of any words big enough to discribe her.  
  
"I had one when I was twelve. I remember I brought it out to show it to my father and his ministry friends. But while I was walking I tripped on the anciant rug in the dinning room and my Mimbulus mimbletonia flew out of my hands and cowinsidently hit one of the ends of the Sishkabobs my dad's house elves were serving. Stinksap everywhere!" she chuckled then her face became dark and she added " Once it was all gone every one thought it was hilarious but it didn't end well with my dad."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Anything of the cart, dears?"  
  
"Got any Sugar Quills? And Ice Mice?" Christina asked pulling out her Moke- skin moneybag. She bought the rest of the Sweets Lady's Sugar Qull's and Ice Mice. Neville bought a box of Drobble's Best Blowing Gum and a box of Licorice Wands. Draco bought a box of Pepper Imps and a box of Toothflossing Stringmints.  
  
Christina opened her box of Ice Mice and ate one. She loved the cool refreshing feeling off winter.  
  
Neville who was stroking Trevor blew a big blue bubble, it floated around the room and settled on the seat next to Malfoy. Who looked utterly displeased by it. Christina giggled. Her teeth chattering and squeaking. Malfoy ate one of his Toothflossing Stringmints. Malfoy and Neville caught Christina up on everything that had went on in the castle for the past four years. Though they never seemed to agree.  
  
"Well we should get changed, should we not?" she said cheerfully. Malfoy and Neville left the compartment. They all got changed in record time.When they came back in Neville had a sad look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Christina asked.  
  
"I've lost Trevor agian, he tends to get lose a lot!" he said sadly.  
  
"We'll find him! Christina said patting Neville's shoulder. They walked out of the compartment. Neville searched the corridor floors and Christina knocked on all of the compartment doors and asked if the occupents have seen Trevor. Ten minutes later Neville came up to Christina.  
  
"I've searched every corridor on the train." He said sadly.  
  
"No luck either. I got a really snotty look from this Parkinson person and a few people asked me if I was in my right mind. Helping you but . . ." she saw his eyes were saying that he didn't need to hear that. "But you know, he'll turn up! I still have more compartment to ask!" She turned around and knocked on the door. Inside were four people: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hi, have you seen . . " Harry Potter cut her off when he said, "Here Neville . . " and handed Trevor to Neville.Neville mutter a febble "Thanks"

"Im Christina Honeywell," she said sticking out her hand to Harry who was the closest.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Ginny Weasley"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"It was nice to meet you all," Christina said when she had shaken all of there hands. She and Neville turned to leave just as the train started to slow down. They started to run back up to the head of the train. She had forgotten all about Malfoy. But he obviously didn't miss her. Because, when she opened the door to their compartment they caught him snogging that cow Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She gave a little cough and said "Wow, you've been busy!"  
  
Neville gave a gulp and Trevor gave a croak. Malfoy pushed Pansy off of him, she straightend out her shirt and walked out of the compartment, ramming her shoulder into Christina's as she left.  
  
Christina gave Malfoy a sharp look as the train stopped. She turned to Neville and asked "Can you give me a hand with this?"  
  
Neville and Christina pulled her trunk from the overhead. She swung her schoolbag over her right shoulder, picked up Dib's wicker basket, checked to see if he was in there and grabbed her trunk handle with her left hand and walked out of the compartment with Neville walking shyly, panting at her heels and Draco looking at her like the world was ending.  
  
She caught a horseless carriage and let Neville and against her better judgement Malfoy in.  
  
They came around the corner and into the gate. She gasped she never imagined that it would be this breath-taking.  
  
Hopefully she could make this place her home . . .  
  
Additional Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim but I would LOVE to own GIR! He is so cute!  
  
Any questions please review and I will answer! Love ya!


	2. Fairy Lights and Dreamless Nights

My Happy Ending  
  
Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is the Guru of the Harry Potter saga, not me. I just use her characters as puppets in my nastily good stories.  
  
Ancient Jedi Mind Trick: You will read this story. You will love it. Then you will Review. He He  
  
NOTE: I AM NOT A GOOD SPELLER! BARE WITH ME! ALSO PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING BEFORE GETTING OFFENDED MY LITTLE LONGBOTTOM-LOVERS!!  
  
Chapter 2  
Fairy Lights and Dreamless Nights  
  
Christina had been ushered in by Professor Mcgonagall. She had read about Hogwarts (in Hogwart, A History) but had she never that t would be this amazing. Neville and Harry beckoned her to come sit next to them. When the first years traveld the ways up to the sorting stool. Dumbledore stood and said:  
  
" Firstly, we all would like to welcome our first year to another wonderful semester at our fine school." big applause, " but before our young first years get sorted, I would like to introduce an new of year five." Christina blushed as everybody clapped there hands, "If if you would please, Miss Honeywell." Dumbledore made a hand gesture to the hat.  
  
Christina sheepishly got up and walked to the hat. She could feel the penitrating stares. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the large hat on her head, it fell just below her eyes. She could here a vioce from far away.  
  
"I have been wondering when I was going to see you"  
  
"What?! Who are you!" she thought to the hat  
  
"Oh, you cannot see me?" he said, "figuring I'm on your head."  
  
"Oh," she thought, "what do you see?" she asked eagerly  
  
"I see that you can wait to get your hands on some pumpkin juice, your disgusted with a Draco Malfoy for snogging in your compartment. And you can't wait to get to class. And your hoping you made a good inpreshion for a , ummm . . . Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Cool but what house do you see?" she begged  
  
"Courage from griffindor, a speacial gift from slytherin, total kindness from hufflepuff, and a massive amount of knowladge obviously from ravenclaw," Christina blushed, "Better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Christina jumped when she heard the sorting from out side you head. The Gryffinor table was cheering a loud as the possibly could. The Sorting Hat branched into a long song as she made her over to the Gryffindor table. She sat in between Harry and Neville again. Hermione was talking to Harry about his responsibility in S.P.E.W.  
  
"Um . .. I couldn't help but hearing," Christina said " S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Yes, Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione said flashing Christina her S.P.E.W. badge.  
  
"Can I join or do I have to be at Hogwarts for a certain amount of time?" Christina asked interested in the subject that was being discussed  
  
"NO! I mean no you can join right now!" Hermione said excited that anyone would ask to join her club. "I don't have the badges right now but a badge cost two sickles."  
  
"I'll take one too!" Neville said slightly raising his hand, "It's the least I could do, Hermione." "Done deal, put me down for three, to send to my brother and sister." she said watching Hermione making a note.  
  
"Harry, do you play Quidditch?" asked Christina.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"My brother plays for the Tutshill Tornadoes so naturally I'm a fan! But, I really like the Holyhead Harpies, thats were I grew up! I like that Canons too," Ron's head shot up from his mashed potatoes, " You do?" he asked  
  
"Oh ya, you see they keep losing because a strategy. You see they're going to keep losing so that every body will get their gaurd down, they they'll go in for the kill!" Christina punching her right palm."I have faith!"  
  
"Hear, Hear!" Ron said beaming.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up once agian,"Just a few annoucments then you may go back to your lovely dormetories to sleep the night away with your bellies full our deliocois dinner. Buuuut . . . I'm sure you woulnd't want to miss what I have to say would you?" he gave a soft chuckle, "Firstly we would lke to welcome back Mr. Oliver Wood!c Mr. Wood will be helping Madam Hooch with first year flying lessons, overseeing all Quidditch practices, and refereing all Quidditch matches" Gryffindor table roared with appaulse and praise as Wood stood up, nodded his head and sat back down again.  
  
"Secondly I would like to introduce our new Defense agian the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge!" {You guys know what happens here! So just insert it!}  
  
Professor McGonagoll took this to the advantage by sneaking away to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"All the boys of year five need to meet me at my office, you too. Creevy also. Colin Creevy" she said nodding toward Christina and to Colin in the opposite derection.  
  
Christina turned around to see a greasy haired man talking to Malfoy, Malfoy was looking right at her, their eyes locked and for some reason Christina felt her heart flutter. At first she thought that Neville was cute and was totally offended when she saw Draco and Pansy making out. But why? Why had she been offened? Was it because she truly liked Draco?  
  
Umbridge finnished her "little" speech and everyone started out to there common rooms. Christina walked with the fifth year boys. Who were talking about Quidditch, and Quidditch and Quidditch and need I say more? Christina felt some one walking close behind. She turned to see Malfoy following them looking at his feet. He looked so angelic in a devilish way. She knew what was happining and Malfoy did to. He knew that she was drawn to him. I'm mean she was walking backward watching him. If he kept up this act he would have her in no tiem. I mean come on! I'm the Slytherin Sex God! he thought devilishly.  
  
Suddenly Colin Creevy popped out of no where wanting a picture. She stopped and posed. Not anything drastic just a flip of her hair and a flash of her pearly whites and perfectly glosed lips did the trick.  
  
They rounded the next corner and stopped infront of a classroom. Christina terribly excited.  
  
"Come in!" said a strict vioce. They all walked into the large classroom and sat in the front row's four double desks. Seamus and Dean sat next to each other as did the same with Harry and Weasley. Christina sat next to Neville. Draco and Colin were a lone wolves. Every once in a while someone would look at her While Prof. McGonagoll spoke: "You all have been moved to a different common room. Meaning that you shall be going to the north tower. The north tower is said to be a very safe place so think upon yourselves as lucky!" Seamus shot Christina a sly smirk, she rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled. Causing Seamus to punch him in the arm. "Follow me students!" said Prof. McGonagoll walking out of the room. They walked for a long time. Finally comming to a portrait of a girl in Hogwarts school robes.  
  
"The password is 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Prof. McGonagoll said, the portrait giggled and swung open, "Thank you, Iris"  
  
"My pleasure, Professor."  
  
They all walked into the large common room.. I looked just like gryffindor common room ony it sported Slytherin colours as well. There was a fire place with a sofa infront of it. The flames were roaing a crackling as they stood there. A couple of studying desks, and two wizard chess games were set up in the corner. Straight ahead there was a set of stairs and to the right of the stairs was a door way to the bathroom and to the left was well you'll see...  
  
"That is the bathroom" McGonagoll pointed to the door to the right of the of the stairs. "and to the left is Oliver Wood's room." she looked opon, them Neville Longbottom was yawning, quite an awful lot. " Any way, up the stairs is your dormetories. First landing is Finnigann and Thomas. Seacond landing is Mr. Malfoy, third is Weasley and Potter, Fourth is Longbottom and Creevy and Top floor is Miss Honeywell. Good Night all!" she stalked out of the portrait Christina practically ran up to her room.  
  
She opened the door and gasped. Her room was gorgeous. It was in the shape of a rectangle only it didn't have corners. To the right of the door was her canopy bed. On top of the canopy little winged things were flying around: Fairies! Christina couldn;t beielve it her room was filled with the sound of crystal bells jingling. To the right of het bed the was a window and a small sitting hanging over the endge of the (a small balcony). Directly infront of her (well you know about ten feet away) was the biggest bookshelve Christina had ever seen. It had all of the books she owned on it, even the ones she didn't bring to school.  
  
She undressed and went to bed, with her stomach fulled to the bursting and her eyes dropping the last thing she saw was two or three faeires comming down from the rafters to braid her hair and fall asleep in her warm chesnut locks.  
  
REVIEW THANX TO:  
  
SeaSneaker: Thanks here the next chaper

Kasy: Don't worry Kasy I know what your thinking. Oh no, she totally ereased Neville! You'll see he gets the girl.


	3. Holyhead Fans and Quidditch Bans

My Happy Ending  
  
Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is the Guru of the Harry Potter saga, not me. I just use her characters as puppets in my nastily good stories. The Holyhead shirt is mine!  
  
Ancient Jedi Mind Trick: You will read this story. You will love it. Then you will Review. He He  
  
Chapter 3  
Holyhead fans and Quidditch bans  
  
Everybody had been asked to wear muggle clothes today. And something related to Quidditch. She had the perfect shirt. It's was a dark green t- shirt with a golden talen on the front. On the back in golden letters was the words: HOLYHEAD HARPIES. Uderneith that was the number twelve. The shirt made her chest look bigger but the didn't mader She went to wash her face she saw that the fairies had braided golden and drak green ribbons into her hair. The braids weren't held together by hair bands so she figured that it was Glamour (to all of you who don't know what glamour is. Its fairy magic). She had to thank them so she did. She walked ouver to her book shelve and traced the outer edges. Honeysuckles sprouted everywhere her wands had traced. The fae were very happy.  
  
She put on some shorts and her white trainers. She checked her image over once more, got her back pack which was not theside bags that most Hogwarts student own. But an American black cotton backpack. Sh had a couple pins on it. One was an Invader Zim pin, it had GIR kicking over a soda can. Another pin was like a small hollow container, containing three quitar picks, which had once belonged to the three guitarist of Simple Plan. She had two Happy Bunny pins, one said: I like school, there are alot of kids to make fun of. The other one said: Its cute how you think Im listining. And last but not least she had two bigger pins, the first one was red and said: I'm a Gryffindor, hear me roar! It would roar when she tapped it was her wand. The last one had a picture of Orlando Bloom on it, it said: This is MY future husband! She had other stuff on her backpack as well. Like guitar picks hanging on small chains, larger chains crossing over the front one loops. She also had a minutre golden talen on a small chain as well as three smal bottles one contained , fairy dust, and the others, a mermaid's scale, and Stinksap.  
  
When she reached the common room every one was up. They were all in muggle clothes except Malfoy. He just disgustingly at them. Harry was wearing a plain gray shirt and slightly baggy black jeans. Ron was wearing a orange shirt, a Chudley Canons hat which clashed with his hair, and light coloured jeans. She walked over to them.  
  
"Nice hat Weasley!" she said tapping it. She then put her backpack on the ground.  
  
"Thanks." said Ron, ears glowing.  
  
"Harry arn't you wearing some with Quidditch on it?" she asked  
  
Harry pulled his pants leg up reveling his socks. They had little broomsticks and snitches on them.  
  
"Dobby the house elf!" he said.  
  
"Cute! Well, I'm going to go get breakfast. I can't wait to get to class!" she picked up her backpack, swung it over her left shoulder, flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked to the portrait hole.  
  
She walked down the corridor and then down many stairs. She heard footsteps behind her. She pulled her wand out from the speacil wand loop hole she made on her backpack. She swung her backpack onto her right shoulder and help her wand out. The foot steps became louder. The she felt a cold on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around. It was Malfoy he must of snuck out of the common room. He was even leanig of the wall right next to the portrait hole.  
  
"Jesus, Honeywell you are sure a jittery one arn't you?" He said chuckling  
  
"Jesus Malfoy your sure a slithery one are you?" she mimicked frowning.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Whatever. So is that Parkinson pug your girlfriend?"  
  
"What?" he laughed, "Her? What made you think of that?"  
  
"You sure seem cozy with her yesterday!" Christina looked around the corner and whispered to her selve "I wonder where this will take me."  
  
"About that!" Draco said grabbing her shoulders turning her in the proper direction. " She saw you and her friends said the you where sitting with me and she flipped out," she thinks she my girlfriend but I and the whole school know better. Can we just say that, that never happened?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
In no time they were in the Great Hall. They went there sepret ways. But NEVER took his eyes off of her. Christina went to sit infront of Hermione, on the side of the table were she could look up and see Draco. Christina bought three badges and she and Hermione became fast friends. They talked about everything. Christina went to her classes. All went well until Potions. When she asked if she could sit next to Neville he just nodded and halfway throught making Babbleing Beverages when she asked if he would walk her to Herblogy he snapped, "Why don't you ask Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" she asked putting a pinch of shrivelfig into her cauldron, "No, no Neville thats to much!" She lowered his hand (that was about to pour exceseive amounts of powdered frog liver into his cualdron) with hers. His hands were warm and welcoming.  
  
"Whatever! I'll walk with Seamus!" she said her eyes glowig with anger,she thought that they were friends. Now he's blowing her off. What a first day.  
  
The bell rang and she did what she said she was going to do. She found Seamus and they walked to Herbology he was extatic. He offered to help her prune flutterby bushes too. She didn't need his help but she accepted. She could tell Neville was pissed.  
  
That afternoon she and everyone else in her common room had a speacial class. For Quidditch. She walked onto the pitch for some reson she felt at home here. She leaned on her Firebolt while Ron raved on and on about how it was so unfair that Professor Flitwick gave them honework on the first day.  
  
Oliver Wood walked onto the Pitch.  
  
"Hello, You all should know me. But for those who don't my name is Oliver Wood. Now why don't we get into the air and you all can answer a few questions."  
  
In a few minutes they were in the air. Oliver had made up a studying game that was actually kind of fun. Oliver would ask a question then he would throw the Quaffle to a random person. The person got the right answer they got to chose who was going to get the next question.  
  
"Chrisitna Tell me every thing you know about the Golden Snitch and it history." When Sheamus had thrown the Quaffle to her.  
  
"Umm . . Ok well the snitch started around1262 when the Cheif of Wizards' Barberus Bragge brought a caged snidget to a Quidditch match and told the team that whoever caught the little snidget during the course of the game he would give them one undred and fiftey galleons. Now, when the seeker catches the snitch they one hundred and fifty points to the game."  
  
"Very, very good. Now for an anouncment. You see the Ministry has put out a new law saying that anyone who owns a broom needs to get there Flying license. You be doing that thursday. Ludo Bagman will be here to give you your licenses. But only you will be getting them all of the other students have to wait until they graduate. Great now for homework! Pick your favorite national team and write a foot long essay on their statics, backround on the current players, and anything else you can dig up. Christina which team do you pick?"  
  
"Holyhead Harpies." she said without hesitation.  
  
"Chudley Canons." said Ron flashing his hat at Wood.  
  
"What about you Harry?" Wood asked.  
  
"How about Puddlemere United!"  
  
"I'll do the Kenmare Krestrals," Seamus said loudly.  
  
The rest rattled off what they were going to right their reports on, Dean doing his on the Appleby Arrows, Neville on the Montrose Magpies. Colin doing the Wimbourne Wasps. It all ended with Draco picking the Falmouth Falcons, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Who ever has the best essay will get to spend a day with the chosen teams captian. Plus you get a grade!"  
  
The bell rang and they all dismounted. Christina found wood hanging all of their brooms up in his office.  
  
"Professor, why are you teaching here? I thought you were a keeper for Puddlemere United. Why'd you quit?"  
  
"I got banned from the team. For foul play. Luckily I wasn't banned from Quidditch all together."  
  
"Oh. well I'll be seeing you!" Christina said backing away.  
  
"I guess you will. See you next thursday."  
  
Christina now knew the grounds quite fairly well. So she made off to the castle , by herslef. All of the boys had gone a head except Malfoy and Neville. It was a long walk from the Quidditch pitch.Halfway there a couple of first year girls rush by her, well rush into her. They obviously wanted to see Oliver before dinner in half an hour. They accidently broke her bag and all of the contents of her backpack srewed across the coblestone path. She silently cursed to her self. Picking up her stuffed a dark figure walked in front of her. It was Malfoy agian.  
  
"I think you dropped this," he said handing her a glossy green book. with a talon for a lock. On the front, on the top it read: ALL ABOUT ME, then on the bottom it read: ANASTAsIA MARINA CHRISTINA HONEYWELL, both in gold lettering.  
  
"Thanks" she pulled out her wand, repared her backpack and took the book from Malfoy's cold hands.  
  
"So your name isn't Christina, huh?" she finnished putting her things into her bag.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your book thingy says that your real name is Anastasia."  
  
"So?" She started to walk away from him. She knew Neville was behind them and she did want him to be getting anymore stupid ideas.  
  
"I like it. It's pretty," he said following.  
  
"You think I'm pretty. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. You know I've read up on you. Your not the pretty boy you put out to be. Your family has a rep."  
  
"Well, then let me prove to you that I'm not like that," he said walking infront of her, well walking backwards infront of her.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you could come to Hogsmead with me."  
  
"What about your lovely little Pansy?"  
  
"That little whore? Why would I care about her?"  
  
"You sure seem to care when you where snogging her on the train." eyes flaring Christina/Anastasia turned the corner.  
  
"I thought that we agree that, that never happened."  
  
"Well, it did. Fine, listen I'll go to Hogsmead with you. If you promise to stop creeping up on me like that."  
  
"I don't make promises that I can't keep."  
  
"Whatever, go to Hogsmead by yourself."  
  
"No, wait. Okay Ill stop."  
  
"Good, its a deal then?"  
  
"Deal!" They shook hands, shivers shot down Christina's spine. While Malfoy felt all worm and happy inside.  
  
He watched her walked into the Great Hall sitting next to the Mudblood. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a glossy green book. The key to his plan. The jinx he put on the real diary would automatically transfer whatever was written in the real diary to the fake one. It was like reading her mind. He cramed the diary back into his pocket and went to go sit by Goyle.  
  
Christina couldn't beilve that she and Hermione had so much in common. They once again didn't just talk about SPEW but about other things too. Dinner when by rather fast. And so did the next day. Before she knew it Christina was at her desk singing quietly to herself while other people talked and played chess and did other stuff.  
  
Neville come up to her just as she was putting the finnishing touches on her two days worth of homework.  
  
"I just wanted to say that Im sorry for being a jerk in Potions the other day."  
  
"Oh, no problem."  
  
"Well, okay. Do you want to be my partner tommorrow?"  
  
"I would love that!"  
  
"Okay well, see you."  
  
She packed up her stuff and walked to towering stiars. Malfoy opened his door.  
  
"Goodnight," said Christina.  
  
"Goodnight, Anastasia." he said with a dark grin.  
  
"Only you can call me that and not infront of people, got it?"  
  
"Okay," he said putting his hands up in the air slightly and then putting them in his pockets. He looked her up and odwn. He knew that deep down inside that she wanted him. But Longbottom was her best freined. And he knew that the only reason that she was so rude to him was because, even though it didn't look like it, Longbottom had a nasty temper. Malfoy was happy by this it would be harder to get her to show her true feelings.  
  
Christina walked up tp her room. To find a surprise. A (wizard's) dozen of white roses were hanging from th e canopy directy over pillow. The note read: A evelasting rose to smell a sweet as the lovely girl they are for. Perched on the chair nexted to her bed was a snowy owl. At first. she thought that it was waiting for a reply. But it was not. the second not which hung around it's next on a white ribbon a long with a crystal bell.  
  
This note read: For the girl of my dreams, I give the bird of hers. The bell around this lovely bird's neck should always remind this girl of her crystal eyes and beautiful tinkling laugh. This owl's name is Trinity for I should admire you for all eternity.  
  
She got changed and lay in bed watching a peaceful Trinity sleep. Soon she drifted into the land of sleep and dreamt of one person, Malfoy. Even though she knew she shouldn't. 


End file.
